<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternal Regrets by StacyCPR_1704</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515402">Eternal Regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StacyCPR_1704/pseuds/StacyCPR_1704'>StacyCPR_1704</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StacyCPR_1704/pseuds/StacyCPR_1704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber and Desmond One-shot. "I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends. I love her but I'm just too shy and I don't know why."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amber of Enchancia/Desmond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eternal Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This short one-shot is inspired of the song, 'Eternal Regret by Galneryus'.</p>
<p>Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenth grade</p>
<p>I'm Desmond, as I sat there in History class, I stared at the girl next to me. Her name is Amber,<br/>she was my so called "Best friend". I stared at her long, blond silky hair and wished she was mine. However, she didn't look at me like that, and I knew it.</p>
<p>After class, she walked up to me and asked me for the notes she had missed the day before and I handed them to her.<br/>"Thanks" she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to tell her,<br/>I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends. I love her but I'm just too shy and I don't know why.</p>
<p>Eleventh grade</p>
<p>My phone rang. On the other end, it was Amber.<br/>She was in tears, mumbling on and on about how her love had broke her heart.<br/>She asked me to go over because she didn't want to be alone. And so I did.<br/>As I sat down next to her on the sofa, I stared at her soft green eyes, wishing she was mine.<br/>After two hours, one book and three plates of sweets she decided to go to sleep.</p>
<p>She looked at me, "Thanks"<br/>and gave me a kiss on the cheek.<br/>I wanted to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends.<br/>I love her but I'm just too shy and I don't know why.</p>
<p>Senior year</p>
<p>The day before the prom she walked to me.<br/>"My date is sick" she said<br/>"He's not going for the prom. I didn't have a date and in seventh grade,<br/>we made a promise that if neither of us had dates, we would go together just as 'best friends'.<br/>And so we did. On prom night, after everything was over, I was standing at her front door step!<br/>I stared at her as she smiled at me and stared at me with her crystal green eyes.</p>
<p>I want her to be mine, but she doesn't think of me like that, and I know it.<br/>Then she said "I had the best time, thanks!" and gave me a kiss on the cheek<br/>I wanted to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends.<br/>I love her but I'm just too shy and I don't know why.</p>
<p>Graduation Day</p>
<p>A day passed, then a week, then a month. Before I could blink, it was graduation day.<br/>I watched as her perfect body floated like an angel up on stage to get her diploma.<br/>I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it.<br/>Before everyone went home, she came to me in her smock and hat and cried as I hugged her.<br/>Then she lifted her head from my shoulder and said, "You're my best friend, thanks." and gave me a kiss on the cheek.<br/>I wanted to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends. I love her but I'm just too shy and I don't know why.</p>
<p>A Few Years Later</p>
<p>Now I sit in the pews of this ceremony. That woman is getting married now.<br/>I watched her say "I do." and drive off to her new life, married to another guy, Hugo.<br/>I wanted her to be mine but she didn't see me like that and I knew it.<br/>But before she drove away, she came to me and said "You came!".<br/>She said "Thanks." and kissed me on the cheek.<br/>I wanted to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends.<br/>I love her but I'm just too shy and I don't know why.</p>
<p>Funeral</p>
<p>Years passed, I looked down at the coffin of a woman who used to be my "best friend".<br/>At the next to a table, I saw and read a diary entry she had wrote in her high school years.<br/>This is what it read -</p>
<p>"I stare at him wishing he is mine but he doesn't notice me like that, and I know it.<br/>I want to tell him, I want him to know that I don't want to be just friends.<br/>I love him but I'm just too shy and I don't know why. I wish he would tell me he loved me!<br/>I wish I did too... I thought to myself and I cried."</p>
<p>A tear falls from my eyes and turn my head<br/>And I whispered to that woman at the coffin, "I Love You"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'If you like someone, tell them. Don't wait until it's too late as it may lead to a life of eternal regret.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>